Sunset in Your Eyes
by Hirana Miyamoto
Summary: Apakah menyukaimu sesulit itu? Mengapa untuk bersamamu saja perlu banyak rintangan seperti ini? Lebih baik aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dari awal.


Sudah beberapa kali ini aku menatap jam dinding berharap bahwa jarum panjang akan segera menuju tepat pada angka 12. Dengan berbekal pencahayaan yang temaram aku mulai menyalakan lilin berbentuk 18 yang telah terpasang diatas kue dengan warna merah muda.

Teng!

Ah akhirnya, aku pun mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan pelan.

"Otanjoubi omedetou..."

Ucapku lirih kemudian meniup api sehingga meninggalkan asap yang begitu saja mengepul.

"Selamat ulang tahun nona manis"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara dari belakangku.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku membeku. I itu suara siapa?! Mengingat posisiku yang sedang ada di ruang tengah, duduk bersimpuh, dan kebetulan aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini.

Aku coba mengabaikannya dan mulai memotong kue.

"Hoo, kau mengabaikanku ternyata?"

Ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku berteriak. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dengan terang di ruang pun menoleh kebelakang melihat sosok yang tengah tersenyum sambil membawa kantung plastik putih.

"Sai nii! Ah aku kira siapa"

Ia menghampiriku kemudian mengacak acak rambutku.

"Masa kau tidak sadar sih aku membuka pintu apartemenmu"

Aku hanya bisa mencebik kesal karena merasa kaget.

"Lagipula kenapa kau menggelapkan ruangan seperti mau ritual saja."

"Aku sedang menghemat listrik tau! Jadi aku nyalakan lampu meja saja" Ujarku masih mencebik

"Hey hey jangan cemberut begitu, ne?" Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan

Sai adalah sahabat kakak sepupuku, Naruto. Sepupu yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri. Maka dari itu Sai juga sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri meskipun sebenarnya aku-

"Hey jangan melamun nih cepat bukan makanan yang kubawa!"

"Iya iya, cerewet"

"Oh iya, Naruto masih tidur, Ino. Aku harap kau bisa memakluminya karena dia seharian ini mengerjakan tugas akhirnya."

"Hum, aku tahu kok" Ujarku mulai membuka snack-snack yang dibawakan Sai nii.

"Kau juga harus rajin menyusun tugas akhirmu Sai nii." Ucapku

Dia hanya terkekeh pelan

"Kalau aku cepat lulus, siapa yang akan menjagamu nanti?"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau ke kampus kalian sih?!" Kemudian Sai-nii mengacak rambutku lagi

"Hya hentikan!" Kemudian kami saling bercanda satu sama lain sampai akhirnya aku berguling menimpanya

Hening

"Sai-nii..." Ujarku dengan wajah memerah

"Kau tahu, kau itu cantik Ino." Ujarnya sambil menatapku intens

"Hahaha apa sih" Ujarku hendak beranjak tapi ia menahanku.

"Sebentar saja Ino..."

"Sai-nii, kau kenapa bertindak aneh?" Tersadar, ia pun kemudian mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisinya yang terjatuh itu setelah aku beranjak.

"Maaf Ino..."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian terjadi momen yang canggung diantara kami.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, ayo kita lanjut makan lagi" Ujarku berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan canggung tadi.

KEtika akau mulai membuka lagi kantung belanjaanya, aku menemukan banyak sekali kaleng bir dengan merk ternama yang telah lama ingin kucoba.

"Eh ini bir untukku?" Ucapku sambil memperlihatkan kaleng bir itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Ya ampun aku lupa, itu belanjaan pribadiku, sini kemarikan."

"Sebanyak ini tapi kau tidak memberikannya padaku?" Ujarku kesal.

Kau kan belum cukup umur untuk minum! Meskipun kau sudah 18 tahun sekarang." Aku pun menyeringai dan kemudian tertawa jahil. Kubuka kaleng itu dan kuminum dalam sekali tegukkan.

"Hei Ino! Aku bisa dibunuh kakakmu nanti!"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku dan kemudian mengambil kaleng-kaleng itu sebelum Sai-nii sempat mengambilnya. Dia memang payah dalam masalah refleks seperti itu. Tidak terasa beberapa teguk sudah kuminum dan aku merasa kepalaku berputar-putar sekarang. Aku pun terduduk di lantai berusaha menetralkan rasa pusing ini.

"Dasar bodoh, sini kemarikan aku juga mau minum." Ujarnya yang telah lelah mengejarku. Lebih tepatnya mengambil minumannya itu.

"Lihat kan, apartemenmu jadi berantakan, kalau Naru tahu aku bisa mati." Ucapnya mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh lalu menghampirinya yang juga tengah bersandar ke sofa.

"Sai nii, Naruto tidak akan marah melihat apartemenku yang kacau, atau aku yang mabuk. Tapi ia akan marah kalau melihat sahabatnya dan adiknya…"

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi begitu saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.  
"Kau mabuk Ino,"

"Aku tidak, hik mabuk"

"Itu cegukan orang mabuk Ino. " Ujarnya sambil mendengus dan melanjutkan minumnya.

"Hik, orang sok dewasa hik, sepertimu tau apa?"

Aku pun lanjut meracau tidak jelas dan dia hanya mengabaikanku sambil tetap pada posisinya bersandar pada sofa.

"Sai-nii, kau tidak penasaran apa yang akan membuat Naru-nii marah hm?" Ucapku bertanya

Ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan tetap menatap dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Aku kemudian menarik kerahnya dan menciumya singkat.

"Ino kau.."

Entah apa yang merasukiku, mungkin saja minuman beralkohol inilah dalangnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti tidak waras dan tidak terkontrol.

"Aku menyukaimu Sai-nii, tapi Naruto-nii selalu mewanti-wanti agar aku tidak berpacaran denganmu, kenapa memangnya hah!" Ujarku mulai terisak dan menangis.

**Author PoV**

Ino yang masih terisak kemudian dipeluk oleh Sai sambil menenangkannya. Dalam hati Sai tahu bahwa Naruto melakukan itu karena ia sangat protektif terhadap Ino. Lagipula itu wajar karena Sai adalah tipe yang orang-orang bilang sebagai _soft boy_. Tetapi sungguh, itu semua sudah berlalu dan Sai kini telah berubah, apalagi ia mau menghadapi tugas akhirnya dan juga dunia sebenarnya setelah kuliah. Selain itu Sai juga memendam perasaan pada Ino yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sadari atau akui bahwa ia mencintai Ino. Bagi Sai cinta itu rumit, maka dari itu hubungannya selama ini dengan setiap mantan kekasihnya hanya berlandaskan kesenangan dan rasa penasaran saja.

"Ino, aku juga menyukaimu." Sai berkata lirih pada Ino yang sudah tidak tersadar di dekapannya. Perlahan Sai memangkunya ke dalam kamar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen Ino dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau tidak menyukaiku Ino…"

Ucapnya kemudian pergi semakin jauh. Tanpa Sai sadari, Ino sedikit sadar saat Sai pergi meninggalkannya keluar kamar.

"Sai-nii, jangan pergi."

**TBC **

**Nah loh nambah lagi deh cicilan fanficku. Semoga aku bisa lanjut lagi kalau ada ide *digamparreaders* Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya! Salam SaIno Shipper!**


End file.
